


Getting Ready

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cosmetics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Makeup, Quickies, Routine, Sex, Smut, Special Occasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Quick little story that was inspired by the conversation Jumin has where he mentions how much he loves the details like lipstick and nail polish. I imagine him watching her as she gets ready just so he can mess her up again immediately after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop/won't stop writing about Jumin. I'm a lover of the details too! Also not sure why the formatting is the way that it is - I'm trying every trick to fix it and make it less blocky but my HTML skills are sad.

She's seated at her elaborate setup all of which was his doing. She was fine before, getting ready at the bathroom sink or with a hand mirror from her purse but he insisted on designing a custom set up for her complete with adjustable lighting. She was flattered.

For the most part he wasn't home when she got ready in the mornings but he always made a point to be there if they were going out at night. It was his favourite part, watching her make herself ready for him. Well, it was to ready herself for both of them but he was never good at controlling his jealousy so telling himself it was just for him made it that much more exciting.

She usually began with a shower and if he could be there for it he would join her but recently they had to stop as they started arriving at functions later and later and they didn't want to develop that sort of reputation. Assistant Kang was running out of excuses.

Once she was done in the shower, she would dress in the black silk robe he got her. She looked great in every colour but the way her fair skin contrasted against the black made her look particularly appetizing. He sat in his chair behind her and watched her in the mirror.

  
With her wet hair still in a towel, she began her skin care routine. She didn't use too many products here and the products she used were purchased at the drug store so they were in cheap looking packaging. It bothered him as he wanted to get her the kind in the gorgeous glass packaging but she refused telling him just because it looks the best doesn't mean it worked the best. He respected it, but it still irked him. He wanted her to have the most beautiful things life had to offer. He watched as she caressed the cream into her skin and down her neck. She was so gentle with her own skin he felt his face grow hot.

Next step was makeup. Like all women, she didn't need it but she loved it. He knew she didn't need it, but he loved that she loved it. He really enjoyed buying her things he knew she would look good in. He had an excellent eye for them as well so she was always grateful. She began swapping brushes and various powders. He had watched it million times but he couldn't tell you what any of the steps were. It was like watching his favourite movie but never memorizing any of the lines.

She knew her own face so well that he was actually jealous. She made her already intense eyes stand out further with a mix of dark eye shadows. She was a knockout in a smoky eye and as much as he hated the attention it got from other men, he loved the way it made her eyes pop. She brought a little warmth into her pale complexion with a mixture of brown and pink powders on different points of her cheeks. He grew excited knowing his favourite part was coming up.

She traced the lines of her lips perfectly with a small pencil before going in with a lipstick. He loved the shape of her lips. He memorized it the night of their first kiss. Tonight's selection was a deep berry colour he had purchased for her recently. She was still the same sweet woman that stole his heart, but tonight she was looking like a villainess and he knew exactly what dress would complete her look. He left abruptly to retrieve it for her.

When he returned, she was curling her hair. He sat back down with the dress draped over his lap. When she was done, she stood up and asked how she looked. He gave the same answer he usually gave and walked over to her taking her in his arms. He went right for her deep lips but she twisted away. He persisted.

She laughed and claimed they were going to be late again. She was right of course but he struggled to care in that moment. He took her face between both of his hands. Her messy curls crunching in between his fingers. Looking into his eyes, she lost all fight in her. She grew weak in the knees and he was practically holding her up at this point. He traced his thumb over her lips turning it the same deep berry as the lipstick. He began softly smudging it around enjoying the feel of her soft lips. When he couldn't take it any further he brought his mouth down onto hers. He could feel the lipstick smudging onto both of them and it crossed his mind that she may have chosen this colour to intentionally stain him. He liked that idea.

She undid her robe and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around him. He carried her back over to her desk and bent her over it so that her face was nearly pressed against the mirror.

  
Security knocked on the door and informed him that their car was ready. He replied harshly that they needed five minutes. She let out a breathy laugh and pulled down her panties. He undid his belt and pants quickly and lifted her robe up, pushing into her from behind. He was moving faster than usual both because of the car and his desire. She was making eye contact with him in the mirror and clenching her muscles around him tightly. She intended to make good on that five minute promise.

She began kissing the mirror smudging the remaining lipstick on the glass. He started thrusting harder causing everything on the desk to jostle and fall. She grabbed both sides of the mirror for support. As he felt her nearing the end, he grabbed a handful of her curls and pulled her face off of the mirror so she was looking at him. Seeing her messy face as it twisted with pleasure caused him to erupt inside of her with a yell. She came to her own vocal climax and ended it with a laugh.

With no time left to spare, she pushed him away and tried desperately to clean both of them up quickly. She then changed into the dress he brought for her. As usual, she looked amazing. He constantly applauded himself for his impeccable taste. They were on their way out the door when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He noticed a perfect lipstick mark on his neck just below his chin. He knew he should probably clean it but he didn't. He liked that people would know he was hers and that her lips touch his body. He suddenly wished he wore lipstick himself so that could mark her in the same way but decided that her messy irreparable hair was proof enough for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As a former makeup artist, I guess I discovered a kink I didn't know I had?! Hope you enjoyed! Also formatting again was not my friend tonight.


End file.
